evergreenacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur Kirkland
Arthur Kirkland is an Evergreen student from Kent, England, and is played by Lady Senbonzakura. Appearance Arthur has coarse, fluffy, shorter hair that is described as "wheat" colored. He has emerald green eyes, and average height and build for his age. Personality Born to be a gentleman, Arthur is polite to all strangers, no matter the situation. He is charming and articulate. However, he senses his own attachment to others, and is quick to treat those who find themselves getting too close with biting sarcasm and denial of affections, even if he shows said affections at the same time. He's generally hardworking, persistent and maybe a little stubborn, but he's a good companion and a fun person to complain with. Biography Pre-RP Arthur was born in the Kent area of England, with his older brothers and an older sister. After the sister moved out, he closed himself off from his brothers, who he had once been the doormat of, and refused to make any amends with them. Since his father died, he had only really connected with his mother and sister. First Arc Arthur received a letter inviting him to enroll in Evergreen Academy. After discussing it with his mother and sister, he accepted, and traveled via the AEM to Evergreen. During orientation, he discovered he was to be a member of Ren Valkov's squad, and would be operating under the codename The Gentleman. To the formal dinner, Arthur wore a dark-gray three-piece suit with dark green tie and pocket square, white dress shirt and black dress shoes, with he collar of the shirt had smaller folds than normal, resembling something from the Victorian Era. While there, he was approached by Kdin Eaton, who offered him a seat next to himself. After introducing themselves to one another and sitting down, Kdin repeatedly made flirty remarks about Arthur, while he often had a hard time accepting them. Kdin avoided conversing about his own family, while Arthur explains his relationship with his sister, Genevieve, who him claims "taught him everything," including all his trademark gentleman manners, and that he only accepted Evergreen's offer on her insistence. When Kdin offered his hand to Arthur when food is served, Arthur panicked, worried he was getting too close to a near-stranger that could possibly be out to use him. He then returned to his more open state by offering some of his food to Kdin, even mentally noting "This ginger will be the death of me." When Arthur went to retrieve more food for the both of them, Arthur spilled his water on Kdin, soaking through his dress shirt and making it more transparent, which became a major distraction for the Brit as he could now see the American's chest. For his first exam, he went with his squad into a simulation modeled as a deserted island. Espionage Work Strengths * He was educated at private schools, so he is tad more intelligent than the average teen. * He finds himself better at hand-to-hand combat. * He's generally charming and has better chances at getting information. Weaknesses * He's not that great of expressing his emotions sometimes, and tends to hide behind some form of mask. * He can be quite stubborn. * He can also be a little rash. Relationships Kdin Eaton Starting at the formal dinner, Arthur and Kdin are shown to have a strong physically attraction to each other at first sight, and as they interact, the possibility of a romantic attraction becomes more and more implied. While at the formal dinner, Arthur was approached by Kdin Eaton, who offered him a seat next to himself. After introducing themselves to one another and sitting down, Kdin repeatedly made flirty remarks about Arthur, while he often had a hard time accepting them. Kdin avoided conversing about his own family, while Arthur explains his relationship with his sister, Genevieve, who him claims "taught him everything," including all his trademark gentleman manners, and that he only accepted Evergreen's offer on her insistence. When Kdin offered his hand to Arthur when food is served, Arthur panicked, worried he was getting too close to a near-stranger that could possibly be out to use him. He then returned to his more open state by offering some of his food to Kdin, even mentally noting "This ginger will be the death of me." When Arthur went to retrieve more food for the both of them, Arthur spilled his water on Kdin, soaking through his dress shirt and making it more transparent, which became a major distraction for the Brit as he could now see the American's chest. Alice Kirkland Arthur has much for his mother. They get along very well and completely understand one another. Scott Kirkland Before Scott died, he and Arthur had a good relationship and Arthur remembers his father fondly. Genevieve Kirkland According to Arthur, Genevieve taught him everything about being a gentleman, and he only decided to accept Evergreen's offer when his she shown great interest. Older Brothers Arthur shows very little respect and love for his elder brothers, as they often gave him a hard time as a child. None of the parties show any sign of reconnecting. Trivia * He is based off of the character England from Hetalia Axis Powers. * His personality can be classified as "tsundere." * He was born on April 23rd. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Squad Valkov